Fire of Droculus
by The Double U
Summary: The Droculus Trilogy Comes to a Close, as Gumball and His Friends Must Defeat Droculus Once and for All, and Save Principal Brown. (Lexy Watterson is Owned by: Lexboss, Dante Watterson belongs to: Dante Watterson, and Digit belongs to: NeoNimbus.) I hope you Like The End of This Trilogy. (Soundtrack on Spotify.)


_**_**In Memory of Chester Bennington (Singer of Linkin Park,)**_**_ _ ** _ **And Shane Rimmer (Voice of Louie Watterson)**_**_

 ** **Prologue: Previously on Revenge of Droculus (Chapter 21)****

* * *

Gumball and his Friends Teleported Back to The Factory, and Notice The Factory is already being attacked. Joshua looks at The Jet, and Notices Principal Brown in One of The Windows. Joshua growls in Anger, then Screeches like a True Tyto, as he Flies towards The Jet Hoping to Rescue his Captured Father. The Dwellers Clan Finish Destroying The Factory, and Notice Joshua flying Towards them in Anger. Principal Brown sees Joshua, then tries to tell him, "Joshua Leave, You are going too be Killed." Joshua couldn't hear him, and still Flies towards The Jet Enraged. Droculus orders The Clan, "Shoot him Down!" One of The Cannons Launched, and made a Direct hit at Joshua's Head. Gumball and His Friends gasp at this, and Principal Brown Yelled, "NOOOOOOO!" Joshua falls down Straight into The Factory that is On Fire, and The Dwellers Jet Flies away and Turned Invisible.

Nigel Brown starts to cry after seeing his Adopted Son killed (Or so he thinks.) The Furry Slug turned around and sees The Dwellers Clan Leader himself, Droculus. Principal Brown got Extremely Mad, and attempted too Attack Droculus. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Yelled Principal Brown, rolling over with his Wheelchair towards Droculus. The Dwellers Clan Leader tells Principal Brown, "There is Nothing you can do about it now, Serves him right putting me in Alcatraz Prison." Nigel yelled back in fury, "HE WAS JUST A BOY!" Droculus mocks him in a Whiney Tone, which made Principal Brown even More Mad then he already is. "I'll be doing The Same to Gumball, when I have The Chance." The Furry Slug responds, "Gumball will stop you, and he will come for me." Droculus laughs, then tells Principal Brown, "I'm counting on it."

Droculus looks at His Soldiers, then says, "Restrain him!" The Dwellers Clan Soldiers grabbed Principal Brown out of His Wheelchair, then strapped him down to a Lab Table. They locked his Hands, and his Chest to The Table, too Prevent him to escape. Nigel freaks out, and looks around The Room with his Eyes. He sees Droculus getting a Syringe, filled with Tiny Circular Robots. Principal Brown asks Droculus in a Nervous Tone, "What are you Going too do to me?" Droculus taps The Syringe with his Index Finger, then tells Principal Brown, "Here, I'll show you." Just then, Droculus jammed The Syringe into Principal Brown, then injected The Circular Robots into him. Principal Brown was screaming from The Pain, but after Droculus released The Syringe, Nigel's Scream became silent, and he stopped breathing. Droculus laughed, then says to The Body of Principal Brown, "Now, you are Mine forever. You will do everything I say, and Obey The Clan. And when Gumball Watterson comes to get you, DESTROY HIM!" Just then, Principal Brown opened his Eyes (Which are Now Red,) then says, "Yes! Hail Marcus Flynnigan, DEATH TO GUMBALL WATTERSON!" Nigel then Smirked Evilly, as Droculus laughs into The Night.

* * *

 ** **Happy 7th Birthday to The Amazing World of Gumball! :D****

 ** **It has been 2 Years since I finished Revenge of Droculus, Now it's Time to Start The Final Installment in The Droculus Trilogy. And just in time for Gumball's 7th Birthday.****

 ** **If you are wondering, Yes I copied and pasted part of Revenge of Droculus: Chapter 21 in This too Start of The Story. I wanted The Prologue too show us what happened, after Principal Brown was captured by The Dwellers Clan.****

 ** **What do you think will Happen Next? Find out when Chapter 1 comes out soon.****

 ** **The Double U out.****

 ** **The Amazing World of Gumball is Owned by: Cartoon Network, and Created by: Ben Bocquelet.****


End file.
